The Spirit of Ventus
by neo-king-93
Summary: I'm not good at Summaries, but this is my first ever story, One-shot for right now. An adventure awaits Harry, Neville, and Seamus. From knowing betrayal to knowing love, they along with other people from different worlds will unite to fight against the ultimate evil, and bring back the original trio. Can they fight the upcoming darkness before it consumes them all?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time every writing this, i've read many fanfictions but I've never written one, so I hope this is okay... um it's a crossover with Kingdom Hearts and Harry Potter, I hope you all enjoy this...

I'll just do a one-shot but if I get good enough replies then i might continue it

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Betrayal**

**(_Hogwarts School, World of Hallows_)**

Harry was pissed off… no scratch that, he was beyond pissed off, he was livid, not only was there a death tournament happening, but his name was just called out. He wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and never come out of it, but Hermione pushed him ahead, making him stumble out of his seat. He made his way towards Albus who had a twinkle in his eyes, the cursed piece of paper on his hand, he noticed everyone's glares towards him, the whispers going on about him, and suddenly there was an outcry of outrage from many of the students as he continued to walk.

I can't get a fucking break! First the sorcerer's stone, then the chamber of secrets, and last year Sirius was after me, and now this fucking tournament, no I'm done, after this I'm leaving Hogwarts, I'm leaving England, and I'm leaving all of these bastards behind, he thought, as he grabbed the paper and made his way towards where the other champions were standing. He was suddenly bombarded by a hoard of teachers and the other two heads of the other two schools.

"Did you put your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked, although it was more demanding, Harry felt a small penetration on the mental shields he's been practicing, he noticed the slight shocked look on Dumbledore's face.

"No, now get out of my head!" Harry bellowed pushing Dumbledore away from him.

"Harry Potter! That isn't how you treat the headmaster!" McGonagall scolded him.

"I don't fucking care, I didn't put my fucking name on the cup, what kind of dumbass would want to fight to the death, it's barbaric, and completely sick!" He snarled, tired of all the judgment he's been facing for the last 3 years.

"Of course he put his name on it, the brat would want nothing more than to proclaim his fame," Snape sneered at the young boy.

"I didn't put my fucking name on it! God damn it are you all so fucking stupid! I swear on my life and magic that I DID NOT PUT MY NAME ON THE FUCKING CUP NOR DID I ASK ANYONE TO DO IT FOR ME!" He snarled, a golden light surrounding him, stunning everyone around him. He got tired of all of their staring he focused his magic he raised his hand and sent out a wave of magical energy blasting them all back, but not powerful enough to actually harm them, he quickly made his way out of the room and made his way towards the common room.

Arriving there he was horded by everyone glaring at him, some were whispering things about him, the only ones who didn't glare or do anything, but offer him a comforting smile were Neville, Seamus, Colin, and Dennis. Not wanting to have this right now he pushed his way towards the crowd, ignoring the complaints, reaching the dorm room he noticed Ron getting ready, he was completely naked. When everyone first saw Ron naked back in first year, they would ask him why he did that, and his reply was that he didn't feel comfortable until he took all his clothes off and put on new clothes before going to bed, after three months everyone was used to it, but now Harry wanted to laugh.

The teen was chubby to say the least, even Neville seemed to have lost some weight, but not Ron he gained a bit more, and it seemed that his penis shrunk, it was 6 inches when erect which was usual since the boy thought with his dick and his stomach, now it was barely 5 inches. Harry let Ron get changed quickly then walked in and changed into his own pajamas, and climbed into bed, not even bothering with talking to Ron, who was glaring daggers at him.

**HP/KH/HP/KH/HP/KH/HP**

Harry awoke to the sound of a huge argument going on, he looked to see Ron holding his hand to his swollen cheek, and Neville with an uncharacteristic snarl in his face, and his fist balled up.

"Calm down Neville, he's not even worth it mate," Seamus tried to calm down Neville.

"Why the bloody hell did you bloody punch me you prat!" Ron growled.

"Because you're the prat Ron, why are you accusing Harry of something he didn't even do, didn't you see the look in his eyes when his name was called out? Are you so self-centered that you can't even see that Harry never wanted any of this?" Neville growled, his magic flowing out of him, Harry noticed an earthly aura around Neville.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Harry put his name on it, and he didn't even tell me how he did it, I could've entered as well, but now, all that prat cares about is himself," Ron yelled.

Harry was shocked, that's how Ron actually thought about him? Well it seems he really was blind, he decided that before Neville did something even more dangerous, he got up and cleared his throat, everyone there turned to see him standing there with a cold look in his eyes, which sent a small shiver down their spine. Instead of answering and arguing back with Ron, he quickly got undressed down to his boxers, and grabbed his towel, and took a shower, pushing Ron back, causing the teen to fall back on his ass.

After calming down during his long and warm shower, which he thank god was all by himself, he got dressed and went down the common room, he noticed that Ron and Hermione were in a deep conversation, Fred and George seemed to have taken up ignoring Harry, which hurt him deeply, but he was already used to it.

Neville and Seamus walked up to him, with a comforting smile, "hey Harry, how'd you sleep?" Neville asked.

"Great, but I'm a bit hungry, you guys want to join me down?" He asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"Aye that'd be gran mate," Seamus replied. They made their way downstairs, not worrying about the stares they were getting. As they sat down, they noticed that everyone from their house tried to back away from the new trio.

"Don't worry about them Harry," Neville said.

"I'm not, I could care less about them, all I want to do is get this whole thing over with," he sighed as he began eating.

"So I was wondering we could stop by the library, we could look up spells there, if you want you can take a look of the catalog for the bookstore in Diagon alley, it's a good thing they deliver," Seamus suggested.

"That'd be great, thanks Seamus, Neville, for believing me," he said.

"Think nothing of it Harry, we may not hang out much, but I've seen how you act with others and we know you'd never would've done that," Seamus stated, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty, he ignored his whole house in favor of Ron and Hermione who seemed to think he did it, yet here these two teens were, standing next to him, even Hermione was hesitant of being with him.

"Well, we're going to need to change that, why don't we go to Hogsmeade this weekend, and look around," he suggested.

"We'd like that," they both said.

"Cool, so are we full? I was thinking we could go to professor McGonagall, I need to see if I can change a few classes I have, I want to change Divination and Muggle Studies for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," he stated.

"Sounds great," Neville said, as they got up and made their way towards McGonagall, again ignoring all the stares their way.

"Can I help you three?" She asked, after Harry's outburst last night, she reprimanded herself for even thinking that the boy had something to do in the whole ordeal.

"Yes, um… I wanted to apologize for my outburst last night, and I was wondering if I could change my Divination and my Muggle Studies for Study of Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy," he asked.

"It's alright Harry, I lost track of what was real, so I should be the one apologizing, anyways on with your change of schedule… although it's not usually reasonable to do, I'll allow it, however, you'll have to study a year's worth of lessons from both classes by next week, and take an exam, if you pass it, then you'll be allowed to switch classes, are you up for it?"

"Yes professor," Harry stated.

"Can we change our classes as well?" Seamus asked.

"Sure, but I don't want any of you copying off one another during your transfer exams, now I'll give you the list of books you'll need, and what lessons each professor has done, then it'll be up to the three of you to put in the effort," she said.

"Yes ma'am," the trio said.

**HP/KH/HP/KH/HP/KH/HP**

It was a week before the first task, and things haven't gone any better for Harry, everyone continued to glare at him, Hermione would try and force Harry to just admit to the truth, even though it always ended in a huge fight, leaving a seething Harry, and a crying Hermione. Neville, Seamus, and Harry were soon known as the new golden trio, since they would do everything together, they even passed their transfer exams perfectly. Harry was grateful that he had Neville and Seamus with him, they helped him practice casting higher level spells, he found out that the three of them had something in common, they could all learn wandless and wordless magic, they began starting out really small, then were now able to send a fully powered stunner at a dummy, they even learned how to make their spells curve and everything.

They were now currently at Hogsmeade, on their way to the Three Broomsticks, they got permission slips from Professor McGonagall, to leave Hogwarts ground, however they had to be back before Curfew.

"I still can't believe she agreed to this," Neville called out, grinning like an idiot, after a month of being friends, Neville began coming out of his shell, and started smiling and laughing more, which Harry thought was cute.

"Aye, I mean she seemed like she was going to give us a years' worth of detention, for even mentioning it," Seamus agreed, he also changed, his spell were now less likely to blow up in his face, they also realized that each teen had a special element that called out to them, Neville had earth based spells as his forte, Seamus, unsurprisingly, had fire based magic as his forte, and Harry had Ice and water based magic as his forte.

"Well we better make sure to get everything we'll need," Harry said, as they walked into the pub.

"Hello guys, you want something to drink?" Madam Rosmertta asked.

"Yeah, we're wondering if we could use your floo to go to Diagon Alley, we have a slip here from Professor McGonagall," Harry said, handing over the piece of parchment.

"Sure, go on ahead, but please back on time," she said.

"Don't worry, we will," Neville assured her, as they all went to the fireplace and used the floo to get to Diagon Alley.

**HP/KH/HP/KH/HP/KH/HP**

Arriving to Diagon Alley, they immediately went to Gringotts, to take money out of their vaults, to buy the things they'll need.

"Hello Griphook, how are you?" Harry greeted the goblin, causing the goblin to look at the wizard in shock. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Wizards aren't usually nice to goblins, so it's a bit of a surprise you greeted one so casually," Neville stated.

"Huh… well anyways, we're here to make a withdrawal from our vaults," Harry said.

"Do you have your keys?" Griphook asked.

"Um… yeah, I have mines," Seamus said, handing over a bronze looking key.

"Here's mine," Neville said, handing over a silver key.

"Here you go Griphook," Harry said handing over a golden key.

"Damn, way to make a boy feel unworthy," Seamus joked.

"I'm sorry but these are fakes," Griphook said, destroying the keys.

"What! But, they can't be fake, I've used it since I got it… okay sure Mrs. Weasley used it to take money out, but she always returned the key to me," Harry cried out.

"If you three will follow me," the goblin said, as he walked down, and motioned the trio to follow him. They walked for what seemed like hours, but were only five minutes, until they came across a room, they walked in and they motioned to sit down, then another goblin walked in.

"Hello, I am HookJaw, I am chief director of Gringotts, and it has come to my attention, that you three possess fake keys?" He asked.

"Yes sir, but we don't even know how that is possible the keys never left our side," Seamus stated.

"Interesting, well if you'll allow me a drop of your blood, I'll do a quick inheritance test, as well as a magical test," HookJaw motioned for Griphook to bring the items, which were near the door. It was a knife, and three pieces of old parchment paper. "Now if you will, three drops will be enough," he said.

Harry, Neville, and Seamus looked at each other and did what they were told, the drops of blood quickly dissolved into the paper. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw their results.

_**Harrison Elijah Potter nee Evans-Halliwell**_

**Heir Apparent to:**

House of Potter (By Adoption)

House of Emrys (Maternal)

House of Slytherin (Maternal)

House of Peverell (Maternal)

House of Black (By Will)

**Financial Records:**

Net Worth - §5,452,846,210.84

**Magical Ailments/Inheritance:**

Ice/Water Elemental (Maternal) Blocked (Made by Albus)

Wiccan Magic – Molecular Manipulation, Telekinesis, and Healing (Paternal) Blocked (Made by Albus)

Wandless magic (Paternal and Maternal) Blocked (Made by Albus and James)

Parsletongue (Maternal) Partially Blocked (Made by Albus)

Keyblade Wielder (Ancestral) Blocked (Made by James)

Marriage Contract to Ginerva Weasley (Made by Albus)

Marriage Contract to Sirius Black (Made by James)

80% Magical Core blocked made by Albus and James

90% Natural Occlumency Shields Blocked by Albus

Horcrux made by Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort

Love potions – Focused on Ginny and Sirius (Used by Molly and Albus)

Hatred Potions – Focused on Slytherin House and Snape and Draco (Made by Albus)

Loyalty Potion – Focused on Albus (Made by Molly and Albus)

Stupidity Potions – Decrease brain capacity and blocked eidetic memory by 85% (Made by Hermione)

Power transfer Contract to Ronald Weasley after 18th birthday (Made by James)

Harry was shocked… no he felt betrayed, used, but more importantly he felt rage, immense rage, he would make them all pay for what they did to him, he thought his father was a great man, but he married him to Sirius, he felt disgusted. Neville and Seamus had to fight back a snarl that wanted to appear, and Neville focused on his paper;

_**Neville Alexander Longbottom nee Scarlet-Turner**_

**Heir Apparent to:**

House of Longbottom (By Adoption)

House of Hufflepuff (Maternal)

House of La Fey (Maternal)

House of Scarlet (Maternal)

**Financial Records:**

Net Worth - §514,866,344.25

**Magical Ailment/Inheritance:**

Earth/Wind Elemental (Maternal) Blocked (Made by Albus)

Wiccan/Demonic Magic – Telekinesis, Dusting, and Shapeshifting (Paternal) Blocked (Made by Albus)

Wandless Magic (Maternal and Paternal) Blocked (Made by Albus and Frank)

Runemaster (Maternal) Blocked (Made by Frank)

Keyblade Wielder (Ancestral) Blocked (Made by Frank)

Marriage Contract to Hannah Abbott (Made by Frank)

50% Magical Core blocked by Albus and Frank

100% Natural Occlumens Shields Blocked by Albus

Coward Potions – Used by Albus

Loyalty Potions – Focused on Albus (Made by Albus)

Love Potions – Focused on Hannah (Made by Albus and Hannah)

Power transfer Contract to Gregory Goyle after 18th birthday (Made by Frank)

Neville felt tears fall down his face, his father, the man he admired, the man he saw as a hero… wasn't his father, and to make things worse… he's been abusing him, blocking him from achieving his full potential, he had never felt such rage as he did now. Not even after the whole Ron fiasco has he had a desire to kill someone as much as his own father. Seamus and Harry both were shocked, that Neville and Harry both had similar situations, however Seamus felt uneasy when he looked at his own paper;

_**Seamus Kane Finnigan nee Maeve-Jenkins**_

**Heir Apparent to:**

House of Finnigan (By Adoption)

House of Maeve (Maternal)

House of Gryffindor (Maternal)

House of Dreyar (Maternal)

**Financial Records:**

§ 245,486,012.23

**Magical Ailment/Inheritance:**

Fire/Thunder Elemental (Maternal) Blocked (Made by Albus)

Wiccan Magic – Telekinesis, Astral Projection, and Orbing (Paternal) Blocked (Made by Aidan)

Wandless Magic (Maternal and Paternal) Blocked (Made by Albus and Aidan)

Bloodmage (Maternal) Blocked (Made by Aidan)

Keyblade Wielder (Ancestral) Blocked (Made by Aidan)

Marriage Contract to Lavender Brown

50% Magical Core blocked by Albus

60% Natural Occlumency Shields blocked by Albus

Disruption Spells – Cause magic to become unstable and explode (Made by Albus)

Loyalty Potions – Focused to Albus (Made by Albus)

Love Potions – Focused on Lavender (Made by Albus)

Power transfer Contract to Dean Thomas after 18th birthday (Made by Albus)

Seamus felt betrayed, he's never done anything to anyone, yet here were the facts, Albus was using them, depriving them of their heritage, and it seemed that their adopted fathers were in on it. He still couldn't get over the fact that his fa… Aidan was actually a wizard, he wanted to find him and find out why he lied to him, to his mother. But he couldn't also help but see that the three of them shared the same ancestral ability… what exactly was a Keyblade?

"How is this even possible?" Harry muttered, his voice hard and his whole body was tense.

"It seems that the three of you have been mistreated, and this is something that cannot pass, I have three Goblin healers on call if you desire to destroy the blocks on you, just know that this will take hours, and it will be painful, especially for young Harry here who has a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck inside him," HookJaw stated, using all of his willpower to control the rage inside of him, they may dislike wizards because of their simple-minded stupidity, but children were sacred to them, the mere thought of a wizard, especially someone of a high position as Albus, would ever harm a child, and block more than ¾ of their power, well that was horrendous.

"I'd like to go through with it, I don't want that man inside me any longer, and I want Dumbledore to pay," Harry stated.

"We'd like to go through with it as well," Seamus spoke up, his voice cracking slightly. Neville just nodded with what Seamus said, not trusting himself not to cry out bloody murder.

"Okay, well I'll send you three to different rooms to commence the rituals, we will continue on after that is done," he bowed as he lead all three of them out of the room and into three different goblins, each who had their own army of goblins.

**HP/KH/HP/KH/HP/KH/HP**

After the rituals, Harry, Neville, and Seamus all looked different, though the differences weren't too noticeable. Harry was now slightly taller, his hair more tamed, and he no longer wore those hideous glasses, the scar was already fading, and he lost the similarity he had with James. Neville also grew taller, in fact all three teens were now the same height of 5'10, the only slight difference in Neville, were the small red specks in his eyes. Seamus' eyes were now more clear blue with a dark blue ring around the iris, and his face had a more aristocratic features.

To say that the ritual was painful would be an understatement, their screams could be heard by every goblin within a 5 mile radius, even though there were soundproof wards around them. HookJaw and Griphook told them that they were now the single most riches young wizards in all of Britain, with Harry being the richest.

They were all in the room again, they already met with their individual account manager, took back every penny Albus took from them, they all took up lordship, since they were the only living descendents of most of the family, the three also got emancipated once they took up their place as lords.

"I have a question…" Seamus began.

"I think I know where this is going, but please ask away," HookJaw said.

"What exactly is a… keyblade?" He asked.

"Yeah I've been wondering the same thing as well, it seems we all have the keyblade thing as part of our heritage," Harry said.

"As well as being elementals, and having Wiccan magic," Neville added.

"Ah yes, well for the last two things, you are all somehow related to one another, distant cousins or so, all three of you descending from a powerful wiccan witch named Melinda Warren," he said.

"Wow… so we're like cousins?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now the keyblade inheritance is a bit tricky to decipher, since we goblins don't know much about it, but what we do know, is that it's a powerful weapon, capable of wielding great power, as well as cause darkness to be drawn to it," he said. "I went looking through each of your vaults, and found that from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin vaults, these three grimoires were glowing with a light crown symbol on top of them, and I've also procured the Warren Book of Shadows, which I made two extra copies, and made them into a more travel size," he said handing each two books, the first book was a dark green leather bound book, with the triquetra in the center. The second book had different colors, Seamus had a dark red leather bound book with the Gryffindor insignia on the upper left corner and a series of runes down the spine, and it had a fire-like design as the cover. Neville had a light brown leather bound book with the Hufflepuff insignia also on the upper left corner of the book and also a series of earth like designs on the cover. Harry also had a dark blue leather bound book with the Slytherin insignia on the upper left corner of the book, it also had runes down the spine, and it had a water like design as the cover.

"What are these runes for?" Harry asked, as he looked at the chain that dangled at the top of the book.

"They're protection runes, only you can open it, and if you lose it they'll automatically come back to you," he replied.

"Cool, what are the chains about?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, they look like a small head," Seamus said.

"I don't know, they came with the books, anyways, we have everything under control, and now you can go on and do what you needed to do," HookJaw said.

"Thanks, sweet merlin, guys look at the time," Harry cried out, as he pointed to the clock hanging on the wall, it read 7:12pm.

"Fuck, we're going to be late for dinner, McGonagall is going to fucking kill us," Neville cursed, as they stood and bowed to HookJaw, thanking him for all his help, before apologizing for leaving in such a hurry.

"Those boys sure are something," he chuckled.

**HP/KH/HP/KH/HP/KH/HP**

McGonagall was glaring at them from the table at the end of the great hall, they barely just arrived in time for dinner.

"We made it," Seamus muttered.

"No we didn't, look at Professor McGonagall, I'd say she's ready to kill us," Neville muttered.

"Man and I thought competing in this tournament was scary, I don't think I'll survive once she gets her hands on us," Harry stated, making the three teens shiver. Once dinner was done, they decided to do a bit of last minute reading, as they made their way to the library, they were stopped by a group of Slytherin's, led by Draco Malfoy.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" Seamus asked, trying to keep this as civil as possible.

"Yeah, we're here to tell you it's about time you took up your mantle Potter," Draco smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"Cut the act Harry, we all know you're the true heir of Slytherin, and we know you didn't put your name on that cup," he replied.

"Since when are we on first name basis? And another thing… how do you even know that?" Harry asked.

"We're different from the rest of the Slytherin's, sure we're purebloods, but we do not think muggles are beneath us, in fact we should be weary of muggles, they have technology the likes of which we've never seen," a girl said, she had icy blue eyes, long midnight black hair, and pale almost snow-like skin.

"Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Tracey Davis, never thought you'd be weary of muggles," Neville stated.

"You would be too if you saw the shit they can come up with… nuclear weapons, weapons that can literally destroy a country, only dumbasses would see them as an incest," Tracey stated.

"Okay so what do you want from me?" Harry asked.

"Nothing… we just want to tell you that we're going to help you… we've been training for this for our whole lives, our mothers were friends with your mother Harry, so we owe it to her to help you, don't worry we'll still be at each other's throat, but from now know we'll meet in the library to begin your training," Draco said before the group left, leaving three shocked teens.

"Wow… I just… wow… who would've thought this would've happened?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know… but let's just do what we needed to do and go to sleep, before people begin wondering where we are," Harry replied, no one knew that this was the beginning to something, dark forces were now beginning to stir, and everything they knew would soon change… along with their world, and other worlds around them.

* * *

I don't know if this is any good... um this is my very first time ever doing this, I hope i'm okay :) No Flamers, and RxR


	2. Chapter 2

2 – First Task

The First task was just a day away, and Harry, Seamus, and Neville were all found in the Room of Requirement, courtesy of the Slytherin's, who showed them everything. They were practicing their elemental magic, Harry was able to master his water elemental, Neville mastered his earth element, and Seamus was able to master his fire element. They were currently practicing dueling spells, as well as defensive spells, and finally wandless magic. They also mastered their Wiccan magic, now Harry was ready to fight whatever the first task would be. The only problem they had was the chain on the grimoire they had, however they found out that their wands reacts to the chain, and when put together created a weapon they figured out would be the keyblade, since it had a key like look to it.

Harry dodged two stunners aimed towards him, and sent back a jet of water which he concentrated to turn into ice, however only parts of the water turned to ice, but it still made impact.

"Fuck! Harry that fucking hurt," Seamus cried out in pain, as he took out a small shard of ice from his chest.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to control the ice, it's a bit more difficult than water, with the water, I was able to think of it and bam water, but with ice it's more complicated," he sighed, as the dueling room shifted into a bathroom, with a pool like bathtub.

"I know what you mean Harry, I tried to conjure up winds, but they come out weak, and I can barely harm anyone with a gentle breeze," Neville sighed.

"Well the grimoires did say that learning the second element would be much tougher than the first, since the first is a weaker for of the second element, and that the second element requires complete concentration, and it can't help that we're being pursued by the whole Gryffindor house," Seamus stated, as Harry quickly healed the cuts and bruises on him.

"I know, it's been hectic since we got back, Ron and Hermione became ruthless in their quest to bring me down, they began spreading tons of rumors, Ron even said that I fancied him, as if, that fucker is too fucking fat and disgusting for my liking," Harry growled.

"Good thing is, almost no one believes them, which goes to show that there are people out there that do like you," Seamus teased.

"Oh hush, anyways let's get cleaned, and leave, dinner is about to start and I'm going to need all my strength just to face what's coming up," Harry stated, as they stripped their clothes and took a quick shower. Once they got cleaned and ready, they quickly made their way towards the common room, once there they were met with the whole Gryffindor common room.

"Harry we need to talk to you," Hermione began.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You've been avoiding us Harry, we're your best friends Harry, I thought you said we were like family," Hermione knew that something like this would hurt Harry, but she had to do anything to make Harry come back to her, he's her ticket to fame and recognition.

"I haven't been the one accusing me, if we're friends as you say, then you should have known that I don't ever lie to anyone, but I kind of regret calling you my family," Harry stated.

"But Harry… you can't mean that, I mean I know you like me, I like you too," Ginny said, trying to make her way towards him, but was blocked by Seamus and Neville.

"Back away from him you slut," Neville snarled, everyone gasped at his reaction.

"How dare you talk like that to our sister," the twins cried out.

"You know something you two, I used to look up to you both, you were everything I wanted to be, carefree, happy, and filled with joy, but now I regret ever meeting you and your family," Harry stated.

"Harry, please just talk to us, you can't continue being friends with them, they're corrupting you," Hermione stated.

"Gods are you listening to yourself? You really do like the sound of your own voice, I can't believe I ever thought you and that weasel were ever my friends, I know everything Hermione, that's right, I know about the marriage contract to this slut, and just so you know, I destroyed the contract," he announced, everyone gasped again, however Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins' eyes were wide and in shock.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Fred, or was it George, asked.

"None of your business, and take that surprised look off of your face, it doesn't even fit you," Seamus stated.

"You can't do that Harry, only your magical guardian can break contracts," Ron stated.

"Yes they usually can, but thanks to this tournament, something good came out of it, I became emancipated, meaning that I can finally take up lordship of the House of Potter, and that's what I did, so I was able to break that contract, I want nothing to do with you or your pathetic family, I wish I never had met you," Harry cried out, he quickly passed through the crowd and made his way to his bed, with Seamus and Neville behind him.

"You didn't have to tell them that Harry, now Dumbfuck will know about us no longer in his control," Seamus reprimanded him.

"I know, I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't handle them thinking they still had control over me, I'm done playing the victim," Harry replied.

"I get you Harry, and don't be so harsh on him Seamus, anyways, we have to go to bed now, and make sure you place wards around your bed, who knows what Ron will try tonight," Neville offered.

"Yeah… well good night you two… tomorrow I have a task to win," Harry sighed, as he laid down on his bed, closing the curtains, and placing up silencing charms, and small wards to prevent anyone from trying to do anything to him. He thought about what tomorrow would bring him… _I wonder what will happen tomorrow… I just have this feeling something big will happen… why is this feeling stronger now that tomorrow is coming? _He thought, not noticing or realizing that there was a roar and fire coming out of the forbidden forest, as well as humanoid creatures beginning appearing from within the shadows, as if sensing three great source of power.

**HP/KH/HP/KH/HP/KH/HP**

Harry was pacing around the champion's tent, _dragons, it had to be fucking dragons, it couldn't have been fluffy bunny-owl hybrids, or bloody acromantula I mean I could handle that, but FUCKING DRAGONS! DO THEY WANT ME TO DIE?_ Harry thought. He watched as Victor, Fleur, and Cedric all went and did their share, with Victor having the lowest score for allowing an egg to break, Fleur got a low score for getting hurt badly, and Cedric got the best score, he got injured but he finished the task quicker than the other two. Harry was taking a deep breath as he heard the words he didn't want to hear anytime soon.

"Now our fourth and final champion, HARRY POTTER!" Albus cried out, he could hear some people cheering, others were booing, but Harry didn't care about that right now, all he had to do was get through this quickly.

Taking in a deep breath he walked out of the tent into out into the arena, 'its show time,' Harry muttered. He took in his surroundings, it was a rocky area, he watched around and saw the crowd holding up their own signs, he was able to notice the worried looks on Neville and Seamus, the indifferent but slightly worried look of Draco and the other Slytherin's, and the somewhat worried look of the twins, but he didn't care about them, not anymore, they betrayed him.

He saw the next at the center, he was about to walk towards it when a shadow flew down a few inches in front of him, sending him flying back, he was able to recover quickly in order to dodge the other tail swing. He looked up to see a very pissed of Hungarian Horntail dragoness, snarling and growling at him, she pulled her head back and opened her mouth and shot out a flamethrower towards him. He quickly cast a wordless protego spell, shielding him from the attack, but not from the heat of the attack, it felt like he was being steamed.

"FUCK!" He cried out as the fire stopped attacking him, he quickly ran to the side to hide behind a boulder, "what do I do?" He wondered. He went through a list of possible spells he could use, but he didn't want to seriously hurt the dragon, he finally came up with a spell that could work, but he had to time it correctly. He rushed to the left, however, that was a bad idea, as he didn't see the tail swing towards him, hitting him in the chest, sending him flying back, he only had a second to protect himself, "ferri corporis," he cried out, as he hit a boulder, it broke to pieces.

"HARRY!" Neville and Seamus cried out in horror, everyone gasped in terror as they watched Harry's limp body on the ground.

They watched in shock as he Harry slowly, but surely got up. He shakily got up, "SON OF A BITCH!" Harry groaned, he looked at his wand that was broken beyond repair, and cursed out loud, "you stupid bitch, do you know how much that fucking wand meant to me," he growled. He felt power flow through him, as the temperature began to drop, his eyes began to glow an unnervingly icy blue glow. His hands began steam an icy blue mist, he raised them slowly and began to freeze the area around him.

"That's not possible," Albus called out.

"HARRY! STOP!" Neville cried out.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING CRAZY!" Seamus cried out.

Harry took in a deep breath, he wanted to make the bitch pay, make everyone pay, but he had to calm down, he took a deep breath, and the mist began to revert back, and the temperature began to rise. He sighed as he thought about a new strategy to fight off the dragon, but he didn't want to show everyone that he could do wandless magic, but he had no other choice. He raised his hand and cried out, "aquarum" a stream of water shot out of his hand, coating the whole dragon, then he shot his hand down, and cried out, "igniculos" a small white spark shot out of his hand, and spread out going towards the dragon, causing the dragon to cry out.

Harry took that time to quickly rush forward, and made his way towards the nest, he saw that the dragon was slowly getting out off of her shock, so he quickly stopped behind a boulder as soon as the dragon shot out a stream of flames. "So close… now what do I do?" He thought, suddenly it came to him, he quickly dashed to the side, and this time he was able to create a transparency spell quickly enough to dodge the tail that came towards him. He positioned himself and flicked his hands towards a rock under the dragon and caused it to explode, making the dragon lose its footing, he took that time to reach the nest and get the golden egg, and rush towards the other tent. He could hear the cheers of the people, and he just rolled his eyes, Cedric was the first to see him.

"That was so cool Harry, I didn't know you could do that," he said.

"Yeah, well I had to learn right?" he stated, suddenly the Gryffindor house rushed into the place and cheered for Harry. Neville and Seamus got to him first, and both punched him in the shoulder.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking you idiot," Neville snapped at him.

"Ugh, why did you do something so dangerous?" Seamus reprimanded him.

"I'm sowwy?" He put on his puppy dog look.

"That was brilliant Harry," the twins cried out, as they put him on their shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean I was scared for you for a minute, but to see you do all that was amazing," Ron said.

"Let me down!" Harry cried out, as he kicked both twins and landed on the ground. He turned and glared at all of them, before he could say anything else, he felt a dark presence appear out of the tent, and then there was the screams of horror, everyone rushed out and saw a group of humanoid creatures attacking everyone, they came from the center of the arena, the dragon was quickly engulfed in those creatures. Many of the students were doing their best to defend against the shadows, but it was no use, the spells seem to go right through them.

"What are they?" Ron cried out.

"I don't know…" Harry said, suddenly he felt a pull in his gut and the keyblade was summoned.

"Harry what are you doing?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, it just appeared," he replied, they watched as the creatures suddenly stopped attacking the others and began making their way towards Harry, as if drawn to the keyblade.

"They're drawn to it, it seems like they're afraid of it," Neville said.

"So if we give them the blade we're safe?" Ron asked, looking at the blade with jealousy.

"Don't you fucking dare?" He warned them.

"They're coming!" Seamus called out, as he called his own keyblade, Neville did the same and they began fighting off the enemy, while the others were just hiding behind the tent. They began to fight the shadow's and realized that their keyblade seemed to work on them, they continued to fight the enemies off until the earth began to shake, the looked around as more and more shadows appeared. Suddenly the sky darkened, and winds picked up, everyone looked up in time to see a huge purplish-reddish-greenish sphere appear where the sun should be, everything began breaking apart, and fly up towards the ball, making it grow.

"What's going on?" Harry called out.

"I don't know, but it seems that something is going on, I feel strong dark energy from that sphere, and it's growing!" Neville cried out, as they watched every brick from Hogwarts break apart and go up towards the sphere.

"Everyone hold on!" Draco ordered, they watched as a few students were lifted to the sky, crying out to be saved, until they were engulfed into the sphere. However it was all in vain, as everything was destroyed and they began to lift towards the sphere, before they were engulfed into the darkness, a voice called out to Draco, Harry, and Neville

_Please find me!_ The voice pleaded, and then… nothing.

**HP/KH/HP/KH/HP/KH/HP**

**(****_Salvatore Boarding House, Land of the Spirits_****)**

Harry awoke to the sound of people taking around him, he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he looked into intense blue eyes, he blinked as the eyes that were on him never left him. Harry looked at the person with the blue eyes and saw a young man around 22 to 25 years old staring intently at him.

"Ugh… where am I?" Harry asked as he got up, he was held down by another person he turned to see a young teen around 16 to 20 years old with dirty blonde hair and a pair of baby blue eyes, he had a kind smile, which made Harry blush slightly.

"Don't get up yet, you had a nasty fall, it's a miracle that you're even alive," the boy said.

"I don't… what are you… ugh… my head feels like it's being hit with a hammer," Harry groaned.

"Yeah, that's what you get from falling from nearly a three story building on a concrete floor," the other man stated.

"Damon! You didn't have to tell him that," the boy said.

"Whatever, Matt this boy just appeared out of thin air, with this weapon in his hands, and a bunch of those… whatever those are attacking him, they took Elena and Stefan, so my patience with the brat is running on very thin ice," Damon snarled, as he threw the keyblade on the ground, his face began to change, he grew fangs and veins appeared under his eyes as they took on a blood year look.

"What are you?" Harry asked, he quickly got up and summoned the keyblade to his side.

Before anyone could do or say anything, a white light appeared and a ghostly figure appeared.

"Katherine?" Matt whispered.

"Hey Matty blue, missed me? Of course you did, but that's not why I'm here, I came to talk to Harry here," she said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Do you know this boy Katherine?" Damon asked at the same time.

"I'm someone that has all the answers to your questions boys, but first, I need to do something," she replied as she disappeared and left the three in shock, Damon changed his face back to normal. Just then a young woman walked in, she had black hair and pale skin.

"April what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Nope, try again Matty blue," 'April' smirked.

"Katherine…" Damon stated.

"On the nose Damon, yeah here's the thing, I was given a chance to redeem myself and pass on to be with my daughter, now on to the story, I was given information that would help you, Harry, get back in your path, a long time ago, there was a man named Master Xehenort, he like you could wield the keyblade, however he began looking into the darker aspects of a person's heart, trying to unlock the gate to Kingdom hearts, I don't know what it is, the people who told me this didn't tell me much, drag I know. However, this man was obsessed with creating the ultimate keyblade called the 'X' Blade, which was said to be the key to open kingdom hearts. Now what ended up happening was that three wielders of the blade, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua, were given different missions after Terra and Aqua had their Mark of Mastery exam. Now to make the long story short, since I have a limited time, the three were taken down three different paths, Terra was drawn to the darkness inside him until it took over his body, Aqua sacrificed herself to save poor Ventus and now she's lost in the realm of Darkness, finally, Ventus was unfortunately the one that suffered most, after fighting his dark counterpart, and the X-Blade was destroyed, Ventus' heart left his body, leaving him in a comatose state."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"You share a link with Sora, a boy who is like you, he too can wield the blade, not only that, but Sora also has Ventus' heart sleeping within him, hoping to one day return to its original body. While Sora has his heart, you have Ventus' soul, otherwise Ventus would have become a nobody, a shell of itself being controlled by the soul, and with no heart to guide him, and he could become destructive." She informed him.

"So… why are those three so important? And what about my friends?" Harry asked.

"They are like you, they carry the soul of the original three welders that began this war, I don't know who had who, but they are also linked to Sora's two great friends, Riku, who like Terra allowed darkness to consume him, and Kairi, who like Aqua has a pure heart and a desire to protect those she loves, now that you know this knowledge, I was told to give you three gifts, here is the first," she said as she snapped her fingers and Harry's clothes began to melt and meld into a different style. He now wore a dark blue shirt, a leather sleeveless coat, black leather cuff bracelet, baggy tight blue jeans with two belts in a loose 'X' style, and dark blue shoes.

"Now that's style, the other one is this," she said snapping her fingers again, and creating a pendant to appear around Harry's neck, it was a simple silver chain, with a Celtic circle pendant with a emerald in the center and five empty spaces around it, where a small gem could fit. "That pendant will allow you to summon five powerful dragons, the one in the middle can allow you to summon the Dragon king, but only on when you have no other choice, and the final gift is for you to decide," she snapped her fingers once more and four different portals appeared, one looked like a spaceship, another looked like a keyhole, one looked like a portal made of light, and the last one was a portal made of darkness.

"What are they?" Matt asked.

"Glad you asked Matty blue, these are your modes of transportation, you can only chose one, the ship is a Gummi Ship, it's like a spaceship which is all I can tell you, the other one, the keyhole is a Dive Portal, the other two are known as the Corridor of Light and the Corridor of Darkness, both corridors come with a price, the one for the light means you have to give up a memory, not any memory, but one of great importance, the one for darkness means that you have to give yourself to the darkness, the only safe ones are the ship or the Dive Portal, so choose wisely, cause there aren't any second chances," she smirked.

"It's a no brainer, I choose the Dive Portal, I'm not piloting something that looks like can be broken up with a single tap," Harry said.

"I knew you'd say that, so now the only thing left for you to do is complete your quest in this world, if you haven't guessed it already, you need to find out what is bringing the heartless into this world, once you find the reason behind that, you'll be able to go on to the next world, and once you complete this world, you'll be able to travel back and forth, with worlds you've already completed, but don't think of this as a game, cause that'll be downfall, this is life and death, not only for you and your little friends, but for everyone else, so please on behalf of everyone don't fuck up!" She snarled before a white light appeared and 'April' fainted, leaving Katherine's sprit standing, she smirked before looking over towards Damon.

"This is it bitch," he smirked.

"This is it Damon… but before I truly go and leave to be with my dear daughter… I wanted to tell you that… you're right… I did love you… once… but the love I had for you was pure passionate lust, it was raw sexual passion, that is what you are Damon, you're the forbidden fruit, the man who will bring a good girl down to hell with a single touch. You corrupt Damon… and damn it I loved every single moment of it…" she smiled kindly, a smile that reached her normally cold eyes. "I loved you Damon… but I knew that we couldn't be anything more than a good lay, you couldn't do conversations, you'd rather do anything else but talk about your feelings, that's the reason I pushed you away, not because I hated you, or loved your brother more than you, though I did love him as well, I pushed you away because I… didn't want you to break my heart the moment you realized that I wanted something more, something permanent, I'm sorry Damon, just as I told Elijah before I left… you truly were the best thing to happen to Katherine Pierce… goodbye Damon, protect my sweet little Doppelganger," she waved before she faded away.

"… Goodbye… Katherine," Damon muttered lowly, be adverted his eyes from the two who looked at him, they had tears in their eyes. "What are we waiting for, let's get my girl back," he snarled as he left the two of them in the living room, tears falling down as he left. "I'll miss you Katherine…" he whispered.

* * *

SO THERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER... SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I HAVEN'T BEEN ON MY COMPUTER IN A WHILE, BUT I'M GLAD MANY LIKED IT :D

UnknownUnseenUnheard - thank you for your review and yeah that was the idea from the charmed theme, i hope this chapter is up to your liking :D

Ehytil - i hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Kitkat304 - Harry's father is Wyatt, Neville's father is Cole, and Seamus' dad is Billie's son (OC), i'll explain it in more detail later on... and yes everything was taken care of in the bank


End file.
